


College and Copious Amount of Caffeine

by AzuralikesCoffee



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuralikesCoffee/pseuds/AzuralikesCoffee
Summary: This quick Capril fic is based off of a tumblr post turned prompt: "my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said "i'm going to die" and drank the whole thing". This is in a life after their teens where Casey and April are dating and taking their freshman college courses together.





	

Casey was exhausted from the night before--crime fighting and boyfriending--and unfortunately had 8am classes because being a freshman meant being on the lowest rung of the registration food chain. Definitely not cool. He slumped over his skateboard barely encouraging the thing along. The night before was a blur except for the fresh bruises he'd gotten helping the turtles take out the last of the Kraang sleepers around town. Then he'd gotten back to their apartment at 2am to find April pacing and pissed he'd gone out again. She was upset that he was still fighting with the guys trying to relive the “glory days”, as she referred to them bitterly. She felt robbed and cheated--about a lot of things but tonight was “out of her teens”--and rightfully so, but she usually took it out on him. Luckily, a smile, a practiced listening ear, and an angry fuck settled that dispute and by 4:30 he was finally asleep. 

He yawned as he came to a stop in front of the dinky 80’s library and kicked up his skateboard. Walking inside he found April doe-eyed and perky, despite the night before, but that was typical April for this time of morning. 

“Mornin’ Red” he gave her a wave plopping next to her, his voice creaky with sleep. 

“Morning Casey,” she looked him over as he sat there trying not to fall asleep before the class even started. She played with the sleeve of the coffee in front of her, she'd been pretty rough on him last night, yelling at him for a solid hour. The thought and guilt made her wince. 

“Hey, babe,” she nudged his side gently, “This might help.” She pushed the coffee towards him. 

Casey nodded weakly, “Thanks.” He looked at the coffee a moment and smirked, pulling out a can of Red Bull. (He kept 2 cans in his backpack at all times, and had planned to drink one later this morning during class.) He cracked open the can hoping not to catch her attention as April was talking to another girl in the class about readings or something. “I'm gonna die”, he muttered under his breath with nothing to lose this morning and poured the Red Bull straight into April's black coffee. He replaced the lid and slammed it down.

“Oh my god, Casey, you did not… ” April's voice trailing off when she eventually noticed the empty energy drink can and ring of coffee on the table from the lid knowing immediately what he'd done. 

He gave her a satisfied smile and a hearty burp in response.


End file.
